Flight management in large commercial aircraft generally includes a flight management system (FMS). The FMS typically includes a central computer unit which integrates flight information and enables the pilot to manipulate flight information. Flight information may include, for example, aircraft position data, flight plan data, instrument approach information, and/or any other information which may pertain to flight management.
The FMS is generally connected to some sort of display unit, such as, for example, a central display unit (CDU), with which the FMS displays flight management information for use by the pilots. The CDU generally has an area on the screen which displays information prior to entry by the pilot called a scratchpad. The scratchpad displays characters as they are entered on a keyboard by the pilot. Thus, the pilot is able to check his/her data entry work prior to entry into the FMS.
For example, when interacting with a navigation system, the pilot generally enters any needed data into the FMS via the keyboard. Flight plan information generally includes, but is not limited to, waypoint and leg information. Waypoints are series of points that, when connected, identify a flight path. Therefore, modifications to the flight path (or flight plan) generally include modifications to and additions or deletions of waypoints and/or waypoint data. Waypoints may be pre-existing, pre-defined waypoints generally approved by some sort of authoritative body, such as the FAA, or the waypoints may be user defined. Waypoint information generally includes a waypoint name, an identifier code, and latitude and longitude information, among other items.
When the pilot needs to modify, add, and/or delete flight plan data, he/she generally enters waypoint information into the FMS and views the information on the scratchpad area of the CDU. The pilot generally must enter alpha-numeric characters of some sort to identify the waypoint. Another way to identify a waypoint is to define the new waypoint as a bearing and distance from an already defined waypoint. This method of waypoint identification also involves entering alpha-numeric characters into the scratchpad.
The process of determining waypoint information and entering it into the FMS via the CDU and alpha-numeric characters is both time consuming and requires considerable cognitive effort by the pilot.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems or disadvantages associated with the prior art.